Reborn
by KitsuneInu-San
Summary: It wouldn't be long before Aogiri Tree decides to create a new ghoul,not after the fruits of the first one. But there's more than meets the eye when it comes to the girl they have selected...would they be able to conquer the monstrosity they have created themselves? Probably not when a certain white-haired male finds her.


**Author's Notes**

 **Take note that this takes place shortly after Kaneki turns 20 (after being tortured ) and after he joins Aogiri.. So,without further ado,I present the first chapter of my first fanfic 'Reborn'! I do not own Tokyo ghoul in anyway,well,except for this story...**

 **Chapter 1**

It was so dark,so cold that night. The howling wind and the unrelenting snow. A forgotten girl lay in the suburbs of the silent city,shivering in that dark cold alley. Barely breathing,she succumbed to the lulling embrace of sleep as she collapsed into a heap onto that hard,harsh ground.

Voices.

A high pitched laughter.

"Little sister'?

She struggled to open her eyes,heart thudding fast as a pair of rough hands picked her up. The wind picked up in speed as she seemed to be lifted into the air,her dress fluttering for a fleeting second before it plastered to her legs as the air pressed against it.

'I'm flying..."She whispered to herself softly,before giving in to darkness again.

The next time she woke up,was in a dimly-litted room,the fluorescent light hurting her eyes. Her fingers met a smooth surface as she stretched out her arms. Panic took over her,registering the fact that she was trapped inside a container of sorts. Men in white lab coats quickly advanced upon her,hushed whispers growing to a large commotion as each of them proceeded to activate different machines,their long and bony fingers flying across keyboards and jabbing at multiple buttons. Tears flowed down her dusty cheeks as her arms and legs were locked down by cuffs,no matter how much she struggled against them to no avail. She shrieked and trashed about in the container,causing small cracks to appear at the sides of her confines.

Sirens wailed throughout the room as she continued her attempts at freeing herself. The men increased in numbers as they each rushed to gawk and gape at the girl . Soon,she felt something tearing through her back and her dress,flailing wildly and shattering the glass around her in the process. Four red and shining tentacles with edges as sharp as blades sliced through a few scientists in the room,decapitating them. Blood splattered on the walls,painting the room a magnificent red as the previously vulnerable girl tore away from her cuffs,a wide maniacal grin on her pale face. Adrenaline surged through her as she advanced upon a group of scientists just outside the wide imposing metal door. Their expressions taut and fearful,hands trembling as they struggled to lock the jammed door. Just as the monstrosity they had created themselves were within reach of them,the large steel door slid shut with a loud clang. There was silence for a moment. The group let out a shuddery breath,backing off slowly as they stared,transfixed at their close call with death.

Well,not anymore.

 _ **CRASH!**_

 _ **Runnnnnnn~**_

 _ **Hee hee~I caught ya!**_

 _ **Where do you think you're going?**_

 _ **Annddddd~Found ya!**_

His legs continued moving,even though his body felt ragged and tired,his breathing getting more and more labored every second. Just behind him,he could hear the agonized screams and shouts for help from his fellow workmates,his friends. What was he doing,leaving them behind like that? Blood rushing in his ears,he swung himself into another one of the numerous corridors this research centre had,its whitewashed walls seemingly closing in on him,causing him to feel claustrophobic. A sob escaped his dry and cracked lips; the giggling and the soft squelching sound nearing him.

Even as he felt something cold and dripping with the familiar coppery smell of blood wrapping itself around his legs,he continued running,clawing his way back up every time he stumbled and fell. His jaw was bruised and swelling by then,his lab coat torn to pieces.

 _ **This isn't fun anymore~**_

She yanked the sole survivor in this building by his ankles,and grinned at the sickening crack and ear-splitting scream emitted from the injured man. She crouched down to stare at the bedraggled scientist,cocking her head to one side with her hands cupping her cheeks unusual red iris in her right eye pulsed violently amongst the black in it.

Silence reigned the the whole building,a stark contrast to what it had been just a few moments ago. Corpses littered throughout the building,their blood pooling in large amounts. What had once been a bustling,busy research centre was now turned into a silent and lonely one,curious and bright eyes now replaced with those of the dead; blank and dull,glassy ones.

"Wh..y...Did all this happen?'

It seemed like forever ago,that exhilarating moment at the idea of a promised bonus and holidays,of which he could finally spend some quality time with his wife and two lovely daughters. That sharp,succinct voice had told him that all we needed to do was to implant a vital organ into that girl they had brought with them. Even though the centre was hesitant at first,the large paycheck that was promised was too tempting to resist,and they had agreed on the spot.

Things were not supposed to turn out this way.

 _ **Hmph! Forget it! I will just finish you off!**_

Before he realised what those words meant,he was pierced through his back,straight through his heart. Blood spurted out of his mouth,eyes full of malevolent hate at the girl towering over him. Eyes fluttering close,the distant sound of soft footsteps and humming would be the last things he would hear as he fell into the darkness below him.

 **Soooooo...I hope this was satisfactory? And hopefully the course of events was clear enough. Of course,not all chapters would be THIS short,its just that I sort of had to rush this one out for a very impatient friend... *wink wink* Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Otherwise,I will be taking my leave for now! Until next time!**

 **~KitsuneInu-San**


End file.
